


Манипуляторы

by JayLeeStory



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory





	Манипуляторы

– Я думаю, он просто устал, полковник, – сказал Мэрдок, глядя на Ганнибала грустными глазами мудрой совы. – Ты же знаешь, все мы иногда устаем.  
– Только не ты. – Ганнибал улыбнулся. – У тебя неиссякаемый источник энергии, капитан.  
Мэрдок пожал плечами:  
– Хорошие батарейки, только и всего. Главное – не забывать вовремя менять.  
– Конечно, – кивнул Ганнибал, наблюдая за Мэрдоком сквозь клубы дыма. Пока что волноваться не стоило: мэрдоково безумие привычно балансировало между невинными шутками и легким неврозом. До обострения было далеко.  
– А Красавчик работает без батареек, – печально продолжал Мэрдок. – На голом энтузиазме, так сказать.  
– Да, Красавчик питает слабость ко всему… голому, – заметил полковник не без сарказма.  
– Ты несправедлив к нему, Ганнибал, – возразил Мэрдок.  
– Да неужели?  
– Красавчик нуждается в отдыхе, – сказал Мэрдок, и ухмылка Ганнибала мистическим образом испарилась. Мэрдок очень редко использовал такой тон, и почти никогда – в беседе с полковником. Практическое применение у этого тона бывало разное, и в данный момент он означал примерно следующее: «Ганнибал, мы называем тебя полковником и беспрекословно выполняем твои приказы, но если ты позволишь себе забыть, что мы делаем это добровольно – это будет большой ошибкой».  
– Думаю, недели на Гавайях будет достаточно, – сказал Мэрдок, подводя итог.  
– Хорошо, – без улыбки ответил Ганнибал. – Пусть берет билет и мотает на все четыре стороны.  
– Отлично, Ганнибал, я знал, что ты поймешь! – Мэрдок просиял, сорвал с головы кепку и подбросил вверх – в знак полного восторга.  
Ганнибал подумал, что, глядя на такого Мэрдока, обмануться очень легко.

Красавчик опустился на траву возле фургона, из-под которого торчали ноги Би Эй в его любимых полосатых кедах, уселся по-турецки и сунул в рот травинку.  
– Мэрдоку стало хуже, – сказал он с тревогой в голосе. – Я за него волнуюсь.  
– А по-моему, дурак ведет себя как обычно, – буркнул Би Эй. – Передай-ка мне отвертку.  
– Держи, – сказал Красавчик, глядя в пространство затуманившимся взором.  
– Красавчик, твою налево! Это плоскогубцы!  
– Правда? – изумился Красавчик. – Хм. Я не заметил. Наверное, задумался.  
– Или просто не отличаешь отвертку от плоскогубцев, – проворчал Би Эй.  
– В последнее время Мэрдок стал очень нервным, ты не замечал? – спросил Красавчик, игнорируя его. – И эта его новая подружка, Кристин-Мари…  
– Какая еще к черту подружка?!  
– Дверная ручка, – печально сказал Красавчик. – Согласись, это тревожный признак.  
Би Эй выбрался из-под фургона, вытер руки засаленной тряпкой и посмотрел на Красавчика суровым взглядом.  
– От меня ты чего хочешь? Пришибить его, чтоб не мучался?  
– Я думаю, – произнес Красавчик вкрадчиво, – неделя на Гавайях пойдет Мэрдоку на пользу…  
– Да ему ничего на пользу не пойдет, кроме лоботомии. – Би Эй фыркнул. – Хочешь – тащи его с собой на Гавайи, я хоть отдохну от вас, придурков.  
– Договорились! – Красавчик резво вскочил на ноги и одарил Би Эй одной из своих самых ослепительных улыбок. – Передай Ганнибалу, когда он вернется, что я увез Мэрдока с собой на неделю… – Красавчик прищурился. – Нет, пожалуй, на две: одной недели может оказаться недостаточно для полного восстановления… э… его психического здоровья.  
– На это и десяти лет не хватит, – буркнул Би Эй.  
– Ну, я сделаю все возможное, – клятвенно заверил Красавчик и поспешно ретировался.  
Только тут Би Эй сообразил, что объясняться с Ганнибалом касательно мэрдоковой отлучки придется ему.

Мэрдок ждал в аэропорту. Стоял, прислонившись к газетному киоску и засунув руки в карманы брюк, и рассматривал спешащих пассажиров скучающим взглядом из-под темных очков.  
Красавчик машинально протянул руку и поправил ему галстук.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Мэрдок, незаметно притягивая Красавчика к себе за брючный ремень. – Хоть и бессмысленно: я все равно планировал его снять.  
– Пока не снял – носи по-человечески, – потребовал Красавчик, и добавил на полтона тише: – Лапы убери, маньяк, народу полно.  
– Кого волнует? – пожал плечами Мэрдок, но ремень все-таки отпустил. – Все собрал? Наш рейс через полчаса.  
– Все при мне. – Красавчик пнул ногой объемный чемодан.  
– Проблемы были?  
– Ну что ты. Это же Би Эй. Он был рад от тебя избавиться.  
– Не сомневаюсь. – Мэрдок осклабился. – Вот мне с Ганнибалом пришлось повозиться.  
– Эй, – возмутился Красавчик, – ты сам виноват, что в прошлый раз ничего не вышло! Эта твоя Джоди Джой...  
– Ммм, да. – Мэрдок мечтательно улыбнулся. – Эта моя Джоди Джой...  
– Любительница связываний, – проворчал Красавчик.  
– И это тоже, – согласился Мэрдок кротко.  
Красавчик посмотрел на него нехорошим взглядом, но промолчал.  
– Не дуйся, – примирительно сказал Мэрдок, аккуратно ухватил Красавчика за локоть и повлек в сторону терминала. – Впереди две недели солнца, океана и разврата, ты вполне успеешь донести до меня свою точку зрения на связывание...  
– И это тоже, – отозвался Красавчик мстительно.

– Экие засранцы, – сказал Ганнибал, пыхтя сигарой. – Две недели на Гавайях, очаровательный отпуск.  
– Незаслуженный, – буркнул Би Эй.  
– Это как посмотреть... – Ганнибал задумался. – А знаешь, Би Эй, мне кажется, мы с тобой тоже можем устроить себе передышку. Что скажешь?  
Би Эй воззрился на полковника с непониманием, потом захихикал.  
– Гавайи? – на всякий случай уточнил он.  
– Разумеется, – подтвердил полковник и кровожадно ухмыльнулся.

Полет прошел спокойно, если не считать мирно храпящего Мэрдока, чья голова постоянно сползала со спинки сиденья Красавчику на плечо. Сначала Красавчик пытался водворять ее на место, потом сообразил, что Мэрдок делает это специально, и плюнул на безнадежное занятие.  
– Мэрдок, – прошипел он, – океана и солнца нет еще и в помине, почему разврат начался раньше срока?  
– Солнце есть всегда, – пробурчал Мэрдок ему в плечо. – Как и океан, кстати, даже если ты его не видишь. А разврат еще не начинался.  
Красавчик перехватил мэрдокову ладонь, которая бесстыдным образом продвигалась куда-то в район красавчикова колена.  
– Убью, зараза, – пообещал он шепотом. – Сюда идет стюардесса.  
– Хорошенькая? – уточнил Мэрдок, не поднимая головы.  
– Очень. Так что убери с меня свою рожу!  
– Ладно, – сказал Мэрдок, усаживаясь прямо. – Я перед тобой в долгу за Джоди Джой. Вперед, амиго!  
– Сочтемся, – пообещал Красавчик, отстегнул ремень безопасности и, сияя ослепительной улыбкой, устремился навстречу стюардессе.

Гавайи встретили их ярким солнцем и легким бризом. Красавчик, успевший переодеться в пеструю рубашку с коротким рукавом и значительно повеселевший, пинком распахнул дверь пляжного домика, уронил чемодан на пол, да так и застыл на пороге.  
– Доброе утро, лейтенант! – поздоровался полковник, радостно ухмыляясь. – Чудесное местечко. Мэрдок был прав: отдых – замечательная идея.  
Красавчик обернулся и смерил Мэрдока, стоящего у него за спиной, таким взглядом, что тот непроизвольно попятился.  
– Ни слова не говорил, клянусь, – пробормотал он. – Сами нашли.  
– Да ладно, Мэрдок. – Полковник подошел к ним и нежно обнял обоих за плечи. – Там тех Гавайев...


End file.
